LEGO Dimensions: Year 3
This Page will no longer be edited as the creator Captainfishlip has left the Wiki LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 is an update to LEGO Dimensions adding support for new levels, adventure worlds, and character packs. Character Packs Kong: Skull Island * Kong: Skull Island Story Pack: Includes King Kong, Skullcrawler and 6 Kong Levels. The Lego Ninjago Movie *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack: Includes Lloyd (TLNM), Unknown Vehicle, and 6 LEGO Ninjago Movie Levels. *Lord Garmedon Fun Pack: Includes Lord Garmedon and Robo-Shark. Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes Team Pack: Includes Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Carrotmobile, and Unknown Vehicle. * Tasmanian Devil Fun Pack: Includes Tasmanian Devil, and Unknown Vehicle. Godzilla *Godzilla Level Pack: Includes Godzilla, Tank, MUTO and Godzilla Level. The Hobbit * The Hobbit Level Pack: Includes Thorin (can change to other dwarves), Smaug, Lake Town Boat, and Battle of the Five Armies Level. * Bilbo Fun Pack: Includes Bilbo, and Eagle. Arrowverse * Arrowverse Level Pack: Includes Flash, Particle Accelerator, STAR Labs Van, and The Fastest Man Alive Level. * Arrowverse Team Pack: Includes Arrow, Diggle, Arrowcycle, and Arrow Van. * Supergirl Fun Pack: Includes Supergirl, and Kryptonion Pod. * White Canary Fun Pack: Includes White Canary, and Waverider. Minecraft * Minecraft Level Pack: Includes Steve?, Creeper, Ender Dragon, and The End? Level. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack: Includes Willy Wonka (can change to Charlie and the other kids), Wonkamobile, Wonka's Boat, and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Level. Steven Universe *Steven Universe Level Pack: Includes Steven Universe, Lion, Gteg's Van, and a Steven Universe Level *Steven Universe Team Pack: Includes Pearl, Amethyst, Pearl's Spaceship, and TBA Vehicle. *Garnet Fun Pack: Includes Garnet, and TBA Vehicle. *Peridot Fun Pack: Includes Peridot, and Peridot's Robot. *Lapis Lazuli Fun Pack: Includes Lapis Lazuli, and TBA Vehicle. The Matrix *The Matrix Team Pack: Includes Neo, Agent Smith, The Nebuchadnezzer and Matrix Pod. Home Alone * Home Alone Level Pack: Includes Kevin, Kevin's Sled, Remote Controlled Helicopter, and Home Alone Level. Planet of the Apes *Caesar Fun Pack: Includes Caesar, and Maurice. Jaws *Jaws Level Pack: Includes Martin Brody, The Orca, Jaws, and a Jaws Level. Jurassic Park * Ian Malcom Fun Pack: Includes Ian Malcom, and Pterodactyl. * Jurassic Park Team Pack: Includes Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Jurassic Park Tour Car, and Triceratops. The Flintstones * Flintstones Level Pack: Includes Fred Flintstone, Dino, the Flintstone's Car, and It's The Flintstones! Level. * Barney Fun Pack: Includes Barney Rubble, and Baby Puss The Jetsons *George Jetson Fun Pack: Includes George Jetson and a Flying Car. Half-Life * Half-Life Level Pack: Includes Gordon Freeman, Scout Car, Dog, and City 17 Level. BIONICLE * BIONICLE Level Pack: Includes Tahu (can change to the other Toa Mata/Nuva), Exo-Toa, Toa Pod, and Journey's End Level. * Matoro Fun Pack: Includes Matoro (can change to the other Toa Inika/Mahri), and Toa Terrian Crawler. * Vakama Fun Pack: Icludes Vakama (can change to the other Toa Metru/Hordeka), and Visorak. * Gresh Fun Pack: Includes Gresh (can change to the other Glatorians) and Thornatus V9. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego Category:Captainfishlip Category:Captainfishlip's Games Category:Toys to Life games Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games